Episode 691
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = | eyecatcher = Chopper - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "The Second Samurai — Evening Shower Kanjuro Appears" is the 691st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary At the new palace tower, the colosseum fighters are still clashing with the Donquixote Pirates allowing Luffy, Law, Kyros and Cavendish to escape towards the third level in order to reach level four. Kin'emon has finally found Kanjuro who was hiding in the walls of the scrap heap. After a brief reunion, Kanjuro uses his ability to create a poorly drawn sparrow to fly them out to the surface, but the trapped Dressrosa citizens and soldiers begged to be taken along as well to which Kanjuro makes rather crude ladders for them to climb out. Once Luffy and co reached the third level, the group ran into several giant puppet soldiers blocking their path to the fourth level. Long Summary The arrival of Luffy causes the Colosseum fighters to become more organized in their attacks, surprising the Donquixote agents. The fighters unanimously agree to hold off the Donquixote agents in order to get Luffy, Cavendish, and Kyros to Doflamingo. Elizabello, Blue Gilly, and Ideo block the soldiers allowing Luffy and the others to move per command by Dagama. Annoyed, Dellinger headbutt-stabs Dagama, shocking Luffy, but Dagama suddenly wraps himself around Dellinger, trapping the Donquixote agent. He yells at the four of them to keep going, and Luffy and Cavendish use the Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling and Biken: Saint Exupery to blast the Dressrosa soldiers away. In the scrap yard of Dressrosa, Kin'emon finds his friend Kanjuro and, as a result of the reunion, sheds tears of joy. Dressrosa soldiers note how Kanjuro came out of the wall while Kin'emon apologizes for making him wait. Kanjuro states there is no need for apologies and states he knew he would return for him, as he eats a self-drawn cabbage in hand. He offers some to Kin'emon, who refuses, stating his cabbage makes his stomach hurt. He tells Kanjuro that he has much to tell him and that they must leave immediately due to the situation on top of Dressrosa. Kanjuro agrees and draws a bird on the wall and shouts "come forth" as his drawing comes to life, much to the shock of the Dressrosa citizens and soldiers. They note that despite the fact that the sketch is alive, his artwork is terrible and seems hardly capable of flight. Before they leave, one of the trapped citizens asks the samurai to let the others accompany them, stating they all have family on the island and wish to reunite with them. Kanjuro helped the trapped citizens and soldiers by drawing crude ladders towards the surface (though they complain about how horrible the ladders were drawn). The scene changes back to the battlefield of Dressrosa as members of the Donquixote Family try to stop Luffy, Law, Cavendish and Kyros (all riding Farul) from moving forward, only to end up getting kicked back by Blue Gilly. Dellinger then rushes from behind and kicks him with his Decapitation High Heel and defeats him. Luffy notices this but is told not to get distracted by Cavendish. He goes on stating Doflamingo's whole Bird Cage game is a farce and that even if they deliver all 12 of the people on Doflamingo's hit list, he will never let anyone live now that the knowledge of his arms dealing and toy operation is out. In other words, everyone is guaranteed dead. He states that Doflamingo will stop at nothing to make sure that that information isn't leaked out, effectively isolating the island of Dressrosa from the rest of the world. In other words, the only way to survive and make it off the island is to take Doflamingo's head. He states that though Doflamingo is one step ahead of everyone, his grave error is having so many powerful fighters on the island, including Sai, Ideo and Hajrudin, who face off against the Donquixote Family Officers. Once Cavendish states that he will be taking Doflamingo's head, Luffy, Law and Kyros all disagree and reply that they will be taking Doflamingo's head. Luffy reminds Kyros that he wanted to have Diamante's head, but Kyros replies that by taking Doflamingo's head, he would be restoring King Riku's honor, and would be repaying his 10 year debt. This prompts Law to state he has a thirteen year old debt and Luffy stating he has a thirty year old one, which has Cavendish snapping at him for lying to make himself look good. Once they arrive at the third level they are confronted by large toy puppets. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Sai and Ideo fighting against Gladius and Lao G. **Chinjao fighting Baby 5 after she attacked Orlumbus. **Elizabello II fighting against Dellinger. After kicking down his opponent, Dellinger is then attacked by Hajrudin. **The moment Kine'mon finds Kanjuro is shown. Site Navigation